Captured Slices
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: SasukeSakura— Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin mengapa ia bisa menyetujui hal ini. Bahwa mereka berempat akan mengambil foto tim kecil mereka. Canon.


**Naruto © **Kishimoto Masashi. This is a free fanmade, no commercial profit taken.  
**Warning** fail ic, cliché, fluff, random timeline, drabble, canon set, occness

* * *

**Captured Slices**

_of Everlasting Wonder_

* * *

Sasuke tidak yakin mengenai apa yang membuat dirinya menyetujui hal ini.

Sampai sesaat tadi semua masih berjalan seperti biasa: tiga _genin_ muda sedang menunggui sang guru yang masih tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan, sementara permata timur perlahan-lahan membuat kulit maupun isi kepala mereka terbakar.

Seperti biasa, Naruto mulai menjerit karena kesal dan Sakura menggerutu tentang rambutnya yang belum sempat dikeringkan. Seperti biasa, Sasuke bersandar di pagar jembatan dan tak tertarik untuk terlibat dalam rencana kedua rekan timnya yang bermaksud untuk mengerjai Kakashi. Dan seperti biasa pula, Kakashi akhirnya muncul dan tersenyum dari balik maskernya, menyapa mereka dengan ringan seperti biasa seakan tanpa dosa.

Yang berbeda adalah, Kakashi lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kamera tua dari balik tubuhnya, dan berkata bahwa hari ini mereka berkumpul mengambil sebuah foto tim kecil mereka.

Sakura tampak bersemangat menyambut ide ini dan Naruto memprotes karena mereka tidak jadi menjalankan misi. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tak berminat, berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah agar ia dapat melatih beberapa teknik baru sendiri. Namun hanya dalam beberapa menit, segalanya berakhir seperti yang diinginkan Kakashi.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu bagian mana yang membuatnya menyerah begitu mudah.

Ia adalah seorang ninja yang kuat, dengan bakat cemerlang dan garis darah yang sangat disegani. Ia dapat menghapalkan serangkaian kode rahasia hanya dalam sekejap mata, menguasai teknik baru bahkan ketika ia sedang berada di tengah pertarungan. Jika mau, ia bisa saja menepis kedua tangan Sakura yang berusaha menyeretnya untuk ikut serta. Toh, sejak awal tidak sulit untuk melakukan hal itu karena ia adalah anak lelaki.

Tetapi, ada suatu perasaan aneh yang timbul di dalam diri Sasuke tatkala sepasang tangan ramping Sakura menggenggamnya. Ada kehangatan yang mengejutkan—menjalar melalui tangan kanannya yang digenggam anak perempuan itu—yang sebenarnya tidak asing, namun sudah mulai dan hampir saja dilupakan oleh helai-helai reseptor di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan kemudian ia merasa penuh, seperti lautan yang bergejolak karena pengaruh gravitasi rembulan.

Ia berpikir dan mencoba untuk merasionalkan desakan ini. Namun, ketika sepasang manik hijau milik anak perempuan itu menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan seulas lengkungan yang terlukis indah di wajah kekanakan, seketika otaknya menolak untuk berputar. Dan ketika ia sadari, kamera sudah berbunyi dan menangkap figur empat ninja Konoha tersebut dalam satu bidikan cepat.

_KLIK._

_._

.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin mengenai apa yang membuatnya menyetujui hal ini.

Mungkin, itu karena ia tak memiliki hal khusus untuk dilakukan. Ia sudah berlatih sepanjang waktu dan kebetulan saja tekadnya untuk berlatih hari ini sedang melemah. Mungkin juga, sang guru mengerahkan seluruh tenaga saat menahan kepalanya, atau melancarkan suatu jurus yang membuat ia tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Mungkin matahari bertahta terlalu tinggi dan sinarnya terlalu terik sehingga ia menjadi terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

(Atau mungkin karena ia berharap bahwa, di dalam selembar foto tersebut, anak perempuan itu akan selamanya tersenyum cerah di sisinya.)

Entahlah, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

* * *

**AN: **Akhirnya saya bisa bikin SasuSaku juga, walaupun isinya agak maksa dan saya mulai kehabisan stok kata-kata. Endingnya juga cukup menggantung. Alasan pertama, karena saya bego. Alasan kedua, kalau SasuSaku diumpamakan sebagai bayi, pada paruh ini (di canon) saya rasa mereka baru dalam tahap merangkak. Jadi, saya baru kasih bagian deg-deg-ser saja dan nggak sampai merumuskan perasaan mereka. Saya nggak punya beta reader, harap maklum atas keterbatasan yang ada.

(EDITED: untuk kata-kata yang dianggap ambigu)

Semoga drabble ini nyaman dibaca dan terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
